


No Takebacks

by innersanctuaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: Well, once again, I'm supposed to be working on my WIP, but got a bit distracted. Hope you guys enjoy!





	No Takebacks

**Author's Note:**

> Well, once again, I'm supposed to be working on my WIP, but got a bit distracted. Hope you guys enjoy!

 First kisses weren’t supposed to happen in a town they were passing through, not with someone he knew he’d never see again. But it had, and there was no changing that.

 

 Second kisses weren’t supposed to be given to a monster, even if he hadn’t know she was one. But it had, and there was no changing that. 

 

 Third, fourth, fifth, endless kisses weren’t supposed to be given to strangers he wouldn’t remember. But they had all happened, no matter how goddamn badly he wanted to change that.

 

 A kiss wasn’t supposed to happen in Crawford Hall, but he couldn’t help it. How could he have prevented that? The second he’d seen him, he’d known he was a goner. Asking a janitor for information, how ridiculous was that? Sam knew, he knew that they’d get nothing useful, but he had to find a way to talk to him, and talk to him he did. They didn’t use words so much as they used not so hidden glances, those damn golden eyes trapping him, irresistible. It was the sweetest kiss he’d ever had, cancelling out all the others. It shouldn’t have happened, but it did. He’d never been more thankful that there was no changing that.

 

 The kiss wasn’t supposed to be with a monster. But even as he saw the trickster’s lifeless body fall to the floor, Sam realized that in his mind, he wasn’t a monster. He’d never tell, but as he walked out the door, he saw the body disappear. He’d never tell, but relief flooded through him. He’d never tell, but he closed the door behind him without a word. There was no changing that.

 

 The kiss wasn’t supposed to be with a sadist. His brother died time and time again, a hundred times. The only thing he wanted, besides getting his brother back, was to kill the trickster, see the light fade from his eyes. But even as he begged him for his brother, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. That was the most bitter kiss he’d ever had, ending with him awakening to a reality where he was no longer alone. He wasn’t sure if he would want to change that.

 

 A forgiving kiss was given as he went back to break the ring of holy fire. Neither of them expected it, but for the first time, Gabriel said the words “I’m sorry”. Sam accepted them, kissing him as if the world was ending  _ (which, he thought, it kinda was). _ At being left alone with the  _ fwump  _ of wings, he knew he would never want to change this.

 

 An agonized, brokenhearted kiss was pressed to the forehead of his lifeless angel, a kiss followed by tears dripping onto forever closed eyelids. For the first and last time, Sam said the words “I love you”. He would never know if Gabriel would accept them. 

 

 This wasn’t supposed to happen. But it had, and there was no changing that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'm physically capable of writing short fics that aren't angst. Even if I am, I'm not sure if I'd want to, my masochistic ass enjoys making myself feel pain with these! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it both helps keep me going and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
